


Warning! Things Get Gay!

by vattisshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Concert, Dry Humping, M/M, Miku Expo, Miku Expo 2016, NaruSasu - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Smut, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto invites Sasuke to a concert and they start feeling more than the music!</p><p>           Preview:<br/>“Did you touch my ass?”<br/>“No…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning! Things Get Gay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoi_fangirl2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/gifts).



> I wrote this because I went to the Dallas Miku Expo and it was awesome! Like sex... And NaruSasu... 
> 
> Oh! And I'm working to become the co-author of this AMAZING NaruSasu fan fiction! Wish me luck, yeah? :)

“This is our last song, next is Miku!” A band member announced, a loud roar from the crowd following. I was just minding my own business when that blonde dork burst into my door saying he bought tickets to Miku Expo.

   I began stepping in place to keep my feet from hurting as the opening band played. Bright lights and strobe lights flashed and moved over everyone’s eyes even blinding me. People pushed me and Naruto closer to the front as it got more packed. I scoffed and tried to ignore but there something on my butt… No! There’s something deliberately _groping_ my ass!

   I grabbed that wrist and squeezed, but as my grip got tighter _their_ grip got tighter. I wrenched the hand, turning around right into Naruto. I could feel his breath on my lips as looked into my eyes. “What?”

“Did you touch my ass?”

“No…”

“Naruto!”

“I’m sorry! I was getting pushed and I accidentally touched at first but it felt so firm and plump—“

“I swear. If I hear another word or feel your hands again. That thing you got there in your pants will be in your throat.” I reached to grab his crotch and squeeze. To be clear, I _did_ grab it but I didn’t squeeze. The damn thing was hard and twitching in my grasp.

“Sasuke…?”

I snatched my hand away. “No more talking.”

 

* * *

 

 

   The hologram of Len appeared! I began jumped up screaming! It was weird for me because I never saw myself as someone to scream during the actual thing but the beat for his song began and that amazing voice bringing the venue to life was so much. I apparently wasn’t the only one _‘excited’_. The crowd pushed forward more until I felt a hard thing poking my butt. I turned around. “Stop it!”

   I could barely hear myself over the loud beat. I grabbed Naruto’s collar leaning him in. Our mouths connected. It wasn’t a soft one either, our teeth clacked each other. And I would like to point out, that it _wasn’t_ on purpose! But those lips were absolutely _addicting._ A soft, shameful whimper escaped into the kiss as his tongue thrust into my mouth and lightly brushed against my own. My eyes rolled as I closed them, arms instinctively wrapping around the blonde’s neck. I could his throaty groans through music as he pressed his body closer, rubbing his clothed erection against my leg.

   Albeit disgusting as we look, I couldn’t care! I could feel those thick strong hands holding my waist ease down to grab my ass and grope. I arched, pressing my chest to his and my ass into his hands. By god his touch is amazing! I could feel wave after wave of light pleasure glide leisurely through my body as the kiss progressed. Before I knew it, one of my hands were caught, tangled in that blonde mop of hair and a leg hooked up on the blonde. I snapped when he began caressing my thigh and pulling me closer. I broke the kiss, panting. “Bathroom.”

   The door flung open as we entered the public rest room. I straddled him and he carried me all the way, hands on my ass until he sat me onto the counters. I opened my legs and grabbed Naruto by his hips and pulled him between my legs, grinding my crotch against his. My body trembled each time I moved my hips, soon after his hips mimicking mine.

“ _Harder.”_

   I didn’t expect it to come out so nasty and raw but _oh god was it good!_ Euphoria engulfed me with each movement as he began pushing harder against me. He pushed until I was against the mirror. I locked my legs behind his waist and helped him take off his shirt. I licked my lips as a new sensation ran through me at the sight of Naruto’s biceps. They were flexed and the veins slightly bulging from his actions. He had no patience as those hands found their way to my shirt and _tore_ the damn thing off. He then grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him more before clasping my _nipple_ between his lips.

  A soft cry escaped my lips as I arched into his mouth. _Ah! Mm oh god!_ I hissed a throaty ‘yes’ as that wet strong tongue began lapping. _Wow!_ It feels so good! Every touch feels amazing and Jesus _he’s grinding as fast as the beat!_

“Ah…!” I began rutting against him, rapidly trying to create as much friction as possible. A complete high, my body tingled as we grinded. That tight knot of heat swelling in my lower region, I began grinding _faster_ and he grinded _harder_ until _knock, knock._

“Is anyone in there?”

 

* * *

 

 

   I closed my eyes, hiding my face of shame in Naruto’s neck as he carried me out of the concert hall. I began peeking through. People were walking out weird from standing too long. I didn’t notice the staff person staring at us, a soft laugh on her lips.

“Stand too long?” She asked, nudging her head towards me.

My eyes met with Naruto’s before meeting up on hers. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Fingers crossed that I'm not a lazy person that can at least write full on smut for this next time.


End file.
